Hey There di Angelo
by Xx18TheOneWhoWasBoth61xX
Summary: Will is a famous singer in a band, and his boyfriend is away at school. His boyfriend, Nico, isn't coping well, but maybe this song can help. (Rated M for trigger warnings (maybe?) And other things. Could be a T but may as well put it under M just to be safe). (Solangelo) (2nd chap is FLUFF).
1. Chapter 1- I'm a Thousand Miles Away

_**To anyone reading my Crosswords fanfiction (which I realize will probably be none of you), I swear I meant to update it like 3 weeks ago or something, but I don't know what happened. Not making any promises but it should be out soon.**_

 _ **To anyone who hasn't read my other stuff, please do! (Maybe not my older ones haha totally did not put them on hiatus I mean what).**_

 _ **This is just a one shot :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All rights go to uncle Rick, and his wonderful writing. The song this fic is loosely based on goes to the Plain White T's. (I did change some things in the song to make it fit with the story, but eh).**_

* * *

I'm sick. I'm tired. I miss my home and I miss my family. I miss everything. Miss, miss, miss.

There's no way out of it. No way to get home any sooner than planned on my contract.

So, I have to suck it up.

But it's so freaking hard.

I have a concert tomorrow, but I am not up for it. Don't get be wrong... I love my fans. They're my main reason for performing but I'm so homesick.

It's late afternoon, and I still haven't gotten out of bed. I can hear my bandmates moving about outside my room, but they know not to bother me, unless it's important. I stretch and grab my phone, opening up gallery to look at pictures of my beautiful boyfriend.

"Oh, di Angelo. What's it like in New York City?" I mumble, looking at a selfie Nico and I had taken before I left for my world tour and before he left Los Angeles for New York to chase after his dream of becoming a professional photographer.

We're grinning into the camera, and I can see Nico's signature skull ring on his finger, because his arm is tossed lazily over my shoulders.

Currently, I'm in Florida, for the American part of my world tour, before we go to Europe.

That's a thousand miles. That's so far away from you, Nico.

I flick to the next picture- a picture of Nico studying on his bed back in LA, and he has his glasses on, as well as a thin black blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders.

"Will?" Someone called, knocking gently on the door.

"What?"

"We have pizza. Want some?" It's Cecil, the drummer of the band and my best friend since diapers.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry,"

"You're always hungry," Cecil snorts, but leaves me be.

I lay back down and sigh. I can't call Nico now, because I know he's either at class or work. I don't need to call him, because my phone starts vibrating annoyingly beside me.

All the annoyance drains out of me, when I see it's Nico's number.

"Baby! What's up?" I hear a sniffle, and immediately stop smiling.

"Will... Will. Hi,"

"Baby, what's wrong?" I sit up, and swing my legs out of bed.

"You know how my sister's dead?" I wince. He practically spat that out. This is not good. Bianca died when Nico was 10, but Nico was there in the car crash, and remembers it all. Vividly.

"Nico-"

"She wanted to go out for me, right? So that means it's my fault she's dead?"

I shoot out of my bed, only in my boxers and open my door. "Where are you Nico?"

"My dorm. But don't worry about that. It's all my fault, isn't it?" I hear him crying a little heavier now, and I grapple Cecil, holding the receiver away from my mouth so Nico can't hear me.

"Cecil, call Nico's university," I whisper loudly.

"What? Why?"

"Send them to Nico's room. Somethings wrong,"

Cecil is reaching for his phone, and he gives me a look. Our bass guitarist, Jake, watches us with wide eyes. I've known Jake since freshman year, and together, the three of us formed a small band. Then we added in Lou, as back up vocals and keyboard.

Cecil types away at google to find the number quickly, and his look asks if it's that kind of bad. I think it is. It makes my heart hurt.

"Maybe if she didn't hop in the car, or if I was on her side. It's all my fault, Will,"

"Nico. It's not. You couldn't have stopped it. We've been over this,"

"I'm sorry, Will. I love you,"

"I love you t-" But he had hung up. Cecil was talking quickly on his phone, and then hung up.

"They're going now. They sent campus security."

"I'm canceling the show tomorrow and flying out. Call Piper and tell her,"

"Will-"

"Don't fight me on this,"

I received a call from Nico's cell, about three hours later. It was his dad. Nico had, in fact, tried to hurt himself. It ripped violently at my heart, as I boarded the plane, with my manager, Piper, behind me. She had insisted to come, seeing as she's best friends with Nico's cousin and is close with Nico.

The campus had caught him as he was stepping off of a chair, a rope around his neck. Apparently one of the officers had dived to catch him, and nearly missed, too.

I cried on the plane, thinking about how far away I was, and how if only I was closer I could have stopped Nico before any of this happened.

At the center, visiting hours are day and night, so as soon as Piper and I arrived, we met up with Nico's family (his scary dad, chirpy step-mum and half sister).

The two girls had been crying, and Hades, Nico's dad, had a grim look on his face.

I was allowed to see him the next day, but not the first, as he was apparently, off the charts. Screaming at anyone who even stepped into his room, and he refused to eat, swearing and cursing at the guy who saved him.

I started a fight with one of the nurses, telling him that he would let me in. I can help. But he refused, saying that if he didn't want to see his family, he wouldn't want to see a distant boyfriend. (I think the guy was also slightly homophobic, with the way he spat out boyfriend like it was the plague).

One of the doctors eventually intervened, telling me that I had ten minutes to make him cooporate, or even to just stop cussing, or anything, or I had to get out.

I stepped into his room, and he was asleep. I gently closed the door behind me, trying not to wake him. I could never sneak up on him though, and I heard him groan.

"Whoever you are, get out," His back was to me, and I moved to his bed, only three long strides. I kicked off my shoes and sat down, and he instantly pushed me away, without looking. I grabbed his wrist, probably a little tighter than necessary, and climbed in behind him, putting his arm back in front of him, and wrapping my arms around him like a big cocoon.

"Who-?" He turned his head slightly, and caught a glimpse of my curls.

"It's okay, Nico." I said, brushing some hair away from his face. I caught a glimpse of a bruise along his neck, and swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Will. I'm so, so sorry,"

"Don't apologize. We're both here, and I'm not going anywhere for the time being,"

"Okay," I grabbed out Nico's thick framed glasses that I had picked up from his dorm, and slipped them on his face.

"I know you get headaches if you don't wear them,"

"Thanks, Will,"

Nico stayed in the center for eight weeks, and I didn't go back on tour. It was postponed until further notice. The fans all complained, wondering why we had postponed. Piper sent out a viral message saying that we ask to be left alone, and that this is family issues.

Most understood and left it, going back to praising our music, but there are thr crazy ones who think that if they know us, if they stalk us, they're special. I ignore them.

Nico's steady recovery was amazing. The first four weeks were hard, but eventually he realized staying inside the clinic is not helping him achieve his goal of becoming a photographer.

A week after Nico's release, Piper said that we're scheduled for our tour in two weeks. Ugh.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, over here?" I asked him one night, sitting in his dorm, on his bed, legs tangled with sheets. I was tracing his delicate bruises along his neck, which somehow still haven't faded. Nico had an odd condition with his blood and skin, making his bruises last longer than usual.

The bruise around his throat and neck are scary to look at, sometimes. I always think back to that day.

"I'll be okay," He says softly, reaching over me to grab his think framed glasses from his bedside table. "I'll watch you on television every time you're on," I smile and kiss his nose, my eyelashes fluttering against his glasses.

"Okay. If you ever need to call, call me, even if I'm in the middle of a concert, okay? One of the assistants will pick up and I'll talk with you, while we move up our guest stars, so no one notices,"

"Thanks, Will,"

"Anything for my Nico,"

Nico leaned up and pressed his lips to mine, a simple innocent closed mouth kiss. He leaned back, a smile on his face- I take special pride when I can get him to smile like that.

I tugged him forward, and kissed him again, parting our lips slowly. Nico hummed in approval, thumbing the bottom of my shirt. I let him tug it off, and he pulled back to run his fingers over my chest. I shivered slightly, but watched as he ran his fingers up and down my stomach and chest. I love this person so, so much it hurts. I love how he doesn't like techno music, but could listen to a record play jazz all day long. I love how he's so behind on technology, (I'm not even joking I had to teach him how to use a phone, and toasters were a big thing too. He never understood technology) but if I opened up a photo editing application, he'd know hands down how to use it to make the most beautiful edits.

I love how he's not a morning person but still used to wake up at 5:30am, everyday, because I go on a jog before school and sometimes felt lonely, so he'd join me. Even though he hates running too.

I love how his favourite colour is green, because that was his older sister's favourite colour, and he loved her so much, that he loved the things she loved.

I love his body, too. The tattoo's running down his shoulder blades, and over his shoulder. The intricate eagle he had tattoo'd, but the eagle has no feathers. It was dead. But still beautiful.

Love, love, love.

I left too soon. It made me sad to leave Nico, to head back to our last place we didn't perform at. I spun Nico around in the airport and kissed him quickly, but many, many times.

And then we were a thousand miles away from eachother. But, there are planes, and trains and cars, and I'll get to him if I must.

Oh my god.

In the middle of the plane ride, I leapt from my seat to grab my writing book, humming a tune out, writing down the lyrics and some notes. This will be perfect.

"Will's got some inspiration," I heard Cecil mutter and I grinned.

I couldn't get the song ready for our first Florida concert, but by our second (two out of three), it was ready.

I was hoping Nico was watching the concert, as I walked onto the stage, the familiar lights blaring into my eyes. The band played a few regulars, then there was a lull.

"Okay guys," I spoke lowly, into the microphone. "This one's a new one," The crowd roared, and I smiled. "It's for somebody special out there, you all know who, this one's for you, Nico,"

The crowd screamed their approval as I sat down on a stool, my acoustic in hand. My bandmates grinned as they walked off stage, glad to have a bit of a rest before we start again.

I started with a simple guitar intro, before opening my mouth to sing.

 _Hey there di Angelo_

 _What's it like in New York City?_

 _I'm a thousand miles away_

 _But boy, tonight you look so lively_

 _Yes you do_

 _Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

 _I swear it's true_

Even though he went through so much, both of us together, I still think he's my star. My baby, my one and only.

 _Hey there di Angelo_

 _Don't you worry about the distance_

 _I'm right there if you get lonely_

 _Give this song another listen_

 _Close your eyes_

 _Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

 _I'm by your side_

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _What you do to me_

 _Hey there di Angelo_

 _I know times are getting hard_

 _But just believe me, boy_

 _Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

 _We'll have it good_

 _We'll have the life we knew we would_

 _My word is good_

 _Hey there di Angelo_

 _I've got so much left to say_

 _If every simple song I wrote to you_

 _Would take your breath away_

 _I'd write it all_

 _Even more in love with me you'd fall_

 _We'd have it all_

I do have so much to tell him. I have so much to share- my family my friends he's never met. Sides of me that will be for his eyes alone. I can't do that if he tries to kill himself again. I'm only hoping this song helps him on his journey.

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _A thousand miles seems pretty far_

 _But they've got planes and trains and cars_

 _I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

 _Our friends would all make fun of us_

 _And we'll just laugh along because we know_

 _That none of them have felt this way_

Some of our friends may argue that they do feel the kind of love we cherish and hold dear, but they couldn't possibly. They are not in love with you, Nico. They do not get to see you breathless and sweating underneath them whenever they want, or get to lean over on the subway and kiss your cheek, making a small blush spread along your cheek bones.

 _Di Angelo I can promise you_

 _That by the time we get through_

 _The world will never ever be the same_

 _And you're to blame_

 _Hey there di Angelo_

 _You be good and don't you miss me_

 _Three more years and you'll be done with school_

 _And I'll be making history like I do_

 _You'll know it's all because of you_

 _We can do whatever we want to_

 _Hey there di Angelo here's to you_

 _This one's for you_

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _What you do to me._

I trailed off, my voice cracking a little bit at the emotional strain of the song, and the heavy meaning behind it.

The crowd paused for a second, and I only just noticed then, that most of them had lighters up, or gloe sticks, swaying with the music. The audience suddenly roared in approval, and I was so startled by it, I almost dropped my baby guitar.

That night, a certain black haired grumpy cutie called me, crying happy tears.

"That was so beautiful, Will," He hiccuped. "I have a song named after me," He sniffed. "You're so beautiful, Will,"

"You are too, Nico,"

"No you're just... the most beautiful thing to ever happen in my life." I smiled tentatively, and picked at imaginary lint on the hotel pillow.

"I love you, baby,"

"I love you too, beautiful,"

He seemed so much more happier, now, compared to before. I think those eight weeks really helped him pull through the thick and ugly, to say hello from the other side.

* * *

 ** _Please R &R! Makes me feel great! _**

**_Constructive criticism welcome, as are flames and all that. Your opinions matter! (Even though I don't know you haha)_**

 ** _Did anyone catch what I did at the end? Hehe maybe a sequel will be coming if I can do it._**


	2. Chapter 2- Roses Are Not Just Red

When I was younger, valentine's day was kind of boring. My parents would go out for the night, and not come back until the next morning, and my big sister and I would fend for ourselves for the night. When Bianca got older, she would go on dates and other boring things, leaving me alone to do whatever I pleased.

Now, I just plain hate valentine's day. It was the day my whole life was just thrown out the window, like the three Fates didn't even care if I lived or died. When I met Will, I thought maybe my life was finally going to go somewhere. I had a plan. I was waiting for my senior to apply to the college of my dreams. Then Will left.

Why did I always have to love those who leave?

And I despise him for it, because it's not even _his_ fault. I despise him for it because if I asked him to, he'd stay with me and not chase his dreams. What kind of horrible boyfriend would I be, if I did that?

But, even after the tough and ugly and horrid, I'm alive and well, Will is alive and well, and we're both happy.

But then, here comes along valentine's day. Bleh. I hate it. Loathe it with a passion.

It was the day my sister 'officially' died.

* * *

I slept through my alarm on Sunday, not bothering to get up until after 11 o'clock. When I did get up, I checked my phone for any text messages. Two from my father (and a missed call), one from my younger half sister Hazel and one from my cousin and close friend Percy.

 _Dad: Just checking up on you son._

 _Dad: You better answer me. Today is not the day for this, Nico._

 _Percy: How are you doin today? Ever need to talk you know where I'll be_

 _Hazel: Love you brother :)_

I rolled my eyes and tossed the black phone back onto my bed, sitting up and stretching. I stood up and strolled over to the bathroom connected to my dorm. I had a quick, boiling hot shower (which made me look like I was blushing from head to toe) and grabbed random clothes.

I pulled up my black jeans, and watched myself in the mirror as I buttoned up. I heard a distant buzzing sound coming from the general direction of my bed, and shuffled around until I found my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, without looking at the ID.

"Hey, baby. How're you feeling?" I coughed slightly- it was Will.

"I'm fine. Why are you calling? You have a show on like, right now, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I knew you wouldn't be awake until like after ten, so I decided to call you while the other bands of my tour play."

"Oh. Thanks, Will." I sit down on my bed and pull my legs up, so I can rest my head on my knees. "Happy Valentines Day,"

"Happy Valentines Day, Nico." There was a pause, a heavy, heavy pause. He wanted to ask how I'm dealing with Bianca.

"It's fine, Will. I'll go visit her later on, like I do every year." I heard shuffling in the background and someone saying something to Will. "I'll call you later, Will. You probably have to get going."

"No Nico-"

"I love you."

"Love you too, baby." I hang up quickly, and grab my shirt. I pull it on over my head and grab my keys, wallet and phone. I walk swiftly out and shut the door behind me. I can't walk more than a foot before I spot a massive red heart above someone's dormitory door. I rolled my eyes and trudged on, ignoring anyone who even tries to so much as look at me.

I hop onto my motorcycle- one of three things I love dearly- and revved the engine. I look up, to see a familiar boy with crooked glasses bounding up to me, and I speed past him, purposely missing him by only an inch.

I don't particularly drive recklessly. I only drive a bike because I feel claustrophobic in cars, buses, trains, planes etcetera. I like the feel of the wind on my face, pushing back my jacket and making my way around bulky cars in traffic.

I arrive at the cemetery closest to my teenage-hood home and hop off, securing my bike just outside the gates. I push the tall rusted gates open and walk through to the other side, seeing the first tomb stone a few feet away from me. I walk briskly through the cemetery, making sure to not step on any graves. It was sad to know, but I knew this singular cemetery better than I know my hometown in Italy.

I finally located her tomb, on the end of a long line. I settled next to her, leaning my head against the tomb stone. "Hey Bianca. Happy Valentines Day. I know you don't believe in it anymore, but still. Remember Will? He called me today... but he was in the middle of a show and had to leave. I miss him. How's your day bee-" I pause, because I always do that. Like she would answer me. Pfft. I wish.

I close my eyes and sigh. I don't know how long I was there for, but when I opened my eyes there was a singular black rose sitting against her tomb. I smiled. That must have been there when I arrived, and I hadn't noticed it.

"I don't really have much to say today. I mean if you were to answer I probably would but seeing as you can't..." I roll my eyes. "I feel crazy. Love you Bi, talk soon." I kiss her head stone and stand up, stretching my sore limbs and brushing the dirt off of me. I feel a stray tear slip, and I quickly wipe it away.

When I reach my bike, I notice a single blue rose, sitting on the seat of my bike. I look around, but don't see anybody, so I pick it up and place ot gently on the ground. Someone must have dropped it while walking into the cemetery. I never understood blue roses, they're man made flowers. Blue roses are not of natural making. But they're still pretty, nonetheless.

I swung one leg over my bike and revved the engine, kicking up dust behind me as I zoomed out of the cemetery parking. I shook myself quickly, trying to shake the feeling of sadness. To no prevail.

I decided to stop at Will and I's favourite diner, Jupiter's.

I parked outside, and entered, immediately noticing the empty tables and bar. I slipped into my favourite booth, right up the back, and not five minutes later a waitress came up to me.

"May I take your order?" She smiled slightly at me, and I almost felt sorry for her. She had to work on a holiday that she probably thought of as special.

For some reason I remember the day I told Will I got into the university of my dreams, in this very booth. He was so enthusiastic and happy for me. I felt an odd longing for him, at that moment.

"Uh. Yeah... Pomegranate flavoured Ambrosia."

"Any drinks?"

"Just water." She nods, jotting down my order before walking off. She stops in her tracks, and inspects the seat opposite mine in the booth. She reaches in and grabs something. She picks it up and offers it to me.

"Is this yours? Careful someone might steal it." She offers me an orange rose, just one, like the other two I saw. I take it and inspect it. A couple must have left this here by accident.

"No. It's not. But... Happy Valentines Day." I offer it to her with a tiny smile, and she blushes.

"I'm not... I swing for the other team." She says, laughing. I nod, and this time I do smile.

"So do I. Happy Valentines Day." I peer at her name tag. "Reyna."

"Thank you." I pass her the rose, her brown eyes shining.

I contemplate my day. It's been horrible, if I'm being frank. I can't seem to think of anything else other than Bianca. My big sister.

 _"Bianca! Quick, quick. Let's go buy that figurine you said was new at the store!" I barge into my sister's room, to see her lying on her bed, facing the ceiling with ear buds in. I shook her, my thin 10 year old hands small against her 17 year old ones'._

 _"What?"_

 _"Can we go get that figurine? I want to show Percy tomorrow." Bianca sits up and smiles, ruffling my hair._

 _"Do you have a crush on our dear cousin?" I blush slightly, and shake my head._

 _"No. That's gross! He's related to us, Bianca!" Bianca grins and stands, pulling on sneakers next to her bed._

 _"If he wasn't?" She asks, grabbing her car keys._

 _"No! Why would I date a boy? I'm supposed to like girls, Bianca." She turns to look at me, and squats a little to look up at me._

 _"Never, ever assume you have to do something. Have to love somebody because of their gender. Nico di Angelo, if you lik boys, or girls, or both, you're allowed to... heck. 'You're allowed to' sounds horrible. Who cares? Never put a gender on love. Understand?" She stand back up and pushes me out of her room._

 _"Okay. I get it."_

 _I have to sit in the back seat because Bianca said I was too small. She said when I grow up I can sit where she's sitting, one day._

 _We're driving back from the video game store, yelling out lyrics from her favourite song, when I hear a streaking sound beside us. I look out the window,just in time to see two lights, about eye level with me. I let out a scream that definitely sounds like 'Bianca' when the car flips over, over and over. I feel myself needing to vomit and glass shards rip open my small chest and shoulders. We land upside down. I can't see anything, just Bianca's long flowing hair. I reach for her, but only get her clothes, tugging and tugging until I hear fabric rip._

 _"Is anyone alive in there?" I hear, but ignore it._

 _"Anubis, call 911 for gods sake. Oh my gosh." Someone else says. I look over to see three pairs of feet standing around._

 _"Look under. See if anyone is alive." I hear someone say, and I start to struggle against my seat belt, making the car heave. I let my eyes flicker over to see a girl staring at me, and when I stare back, she gasps. "There's a kid in there! Carter, we have to get him out!"_

 _I don't know what happened after that, but I somehow get out of the car. I remember being dragged out, and then nothing._

"Here is your order. Have a good day, sir."

"You too." I mumble, staring at the granite table. I take a bite of the sandwich, but shake my head. I just want to go home and maybe Skype Will, if he's free. I stand and walk out, rubbing my salty tears with my leather jacket.

On my way home, I stop at a red light, looking around. It's not even 3pm yet, and all I can see are couples making out, everywhere. Bleh.

My eye catches on a flower- it may be a rose but I'm not certain- it's sitting on a park bench, all alone. A purple flower that probably fell out of a bouquet or something.

Before I can contemplate on that any further, the light turns green and I'm off, back to school, back to my dorm and more importantly my bed.

I park my baby in its usual spot, and walk to my dorm.

Now this shit is really annoying me.

There is another flower. Sitting in the library, on a seat next to the window. A yellow one this time, and I feel my blood boil. Why do people have to leave flowers everywhere?

I trudge to my room, and slam the door shut, shucking my jacket off and tossing it onto my desk chair. I jump onto my bed and shut my eyes. I just want to sleep this day away.

I feel something touch my hand, and I peek open an eye.

It's a rose.

On my bed.

I think I'm going to scream. Who was in my room? There are only like 5 people with access to my room. This was not an accident. I pick up the white flower and put it roughly on my bed side table, rolling away from it. I swear. The next person I see who has a flower in their hand, I will punch them.

I realize I'm being way too bitter, and try to simmer down. With no luck.

I take a deep breath in, and then one out. I fumble for my laptop, near my bed, and turn it on. When the slow thing finally turns on and I log in, I watch with wide eyes at my desktop image.

It's a picture of Will and I, not that long ago. About a month after he had released that hit single 'Hey There di Angelo.' (Swoon). Unlike most photo's of couples, we aren't furiously making out. (I wouldn't make out with Will in front of my sister, who is taking the picture, anyway). I have both my arms wrapped around Will, my head buried in his chest, my hair obscuring my face from the picture. Will and I are both in our pyjamas, me in black training-like pants and a black flannel top. Will is in an awfully bright Pikachu onsie that his mum bought him for his birthday. Will doesn't have the Pikachu hood on, so you can see him gently kissing the top of my head.

I like the picture because Will and I didn't know Hazel was taking it. We were just momentarily in the moment, and she thought she should capture it.

I click into Skype and see Will is online. I feel my heart swell. He should have just finished his concert, and he's probably tired as fuck. I click his name, and after a few seconds, his face fills up the screen. His blond hair and sparkling eyes make me blink, having go get used to the sudden light.

"Hey, Nico." He says, grinning.

"Hey. How was the concert?"

"The w- oh yeah. It was good. Tiring... I guess. Are you in your room?"

"I am." Will moves his laptop slightly, and I watch his face light up into a grin.

"Do you want to-"

"I am not having like Skype sex with you Will. No matter how much you beg." My baby blushes down to his throat, and shakes his head, blushing (somehow) even harder.

"Shut up." He says. There's a pause, and I watch Will get comfortable. I peer behind him.

"Where are you, anyways?" I hear someone knock on my bedroom door, and I groan.

"Do you have to answer that?" He asks, blinking at me innocently.

"Probably."

I get up and wrap my arms around myself. I am not in the mood to talk with anybody else other than Will, at the moment.

Good thing when I open the door, the big oaf is standing on the other side, grinning at me, a single red rose held tight against his chest.

"Hello." I felt the sudden urge to say 'is it me you're looking for?' But chose to jump on him instead, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him, deeply, on his lips. I feel him smile, and I smile back. When I pull away, he offers the now slightly crushed red rose.

"Happy Valentines Day, Neeks. I know you don't like today, so I figured I should come over and make sure you're as happy as you can be."

"Thanks, Will. I uh... thank you." I kiss him again, and pull him inside.

* * *

A thought occurs to me, when Will and I are wrapped in each other's embrace, as naked as the day we were born, with my thin black sheet over us. I lean back against Will's chest, and I can feel him play with my hair.

"That rose at the cemetery, was that you?" I look up to see Will nodding down at me, a tender smile on his face.

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

"And the blue one? This white one, too?" I point to the two flowers sitting on my bed side table. Will blushes lightly, but down to his chest. I kiss the middle of his sternum quickly, and smile up at him.

"Yeah. And the orange, yellow and purple ones."

"What's with all the colours, Solace?" Will smiles fondly, a far away look in his eye. Like a rubber band, he snaps back to the now.

"Well... a black rose means a loss, mortality, those kinds of things."

"Yeeaahh...?"

"Well it kind of gets sappy from here. Be warned." I smile up at him and he grins back. "Blue kind of means 'Mystery and Ambiguity. New opportunities and purposes and stuff. I put it on your bike because it was the start to my rose hunt."

"Here we go." I joke, poking his chest. "I am ready for the sheer amount of cliché that is about to come."

"So, the orange flower means enthusiasm and desire and things like that. I put it where you first told me about your acceptance. I was so happy for you... and the want, the general need you had, the absolute endurance you kept up, to go to that school. Desire."

I spin around around so I'm straddling Will, both his legs between mine. I watch him carefully as he swallows, Adam's Apple bobbing. I put my hands on his hips, waiting for him to continue.

"The uh... purple one. Was when I first uh... Nico that is really distracting." He says, clearing his throat. I lift my hands away from rubbing his hips and cross them.

"Better?"

"Not really."

"Tell me more, about your wonderful hunt!"

"The purple one is where I first saw you. I kind of... um. I saw you across the street, talking with Percy and Jason. I kind of just instantly fell in love with you. Purple is 'love at first sight.' Or 'enchantment.'" He drags a finger down my chest, spreading his hand out over my stomach, thumb rubbing my skin gently, over an old scar. "And the third is yellow. Some say yellow is for like jealousy or something, or friendship. For me it was both. I was so extremely jealous, when I spotted you one time super close with that boy from your class. It was a weekend off from tour, and I don't know what came over me."

"Our first proper fight..."

"And we split up for like, two months." He says, frowning. "But I like how the yellow flower can also mean friendship, because we started all over again, after our fight. Starting back at 'just friends' until now."

I lean forward and capture my lips with his, threading my fingers into his hair. I feel his hands sit gently on my lower back, and I smile into the kiss.

I pull away quickly, and my eyes flicker over to the two roses.

"Why a white rose, then?" Will blushes slightly, and grins.

"Because you lost your virginity in this very room, didn't you?" I blush slightly, and shrug.

"But I'm pretty sure white flowers mean innocence or something...?"

"They do. That's why it's ironic. Plus, a white and a red rose together means bonding or something along those lines."

I kiss him again, my tongue slipping into his mouth and doing a general sweep. When I pull away, I kiss his nose.

"You're right. You were an ultimate sap. But I love you for it."

* * *

 _ **Ask and yee shall receive. Someone asked in reviews for a sequel, so here is a valentine's day sequel! It doesn't really have to do much with the first chapter, but if you compare the two, it's obvious that this is set maybe like at least 1-12 months after the first chapter! (But let's just say around a year or something).**_

 ** _Love you all! Happy belated Chinese New Year to those who celebrate it! Happy Valentines Day to those who also celebrate this holiday!_**

 ** _Please R &R :) Have a lovely day guys._**

 ** _Also this is UNEDITED so any SPELLING ERRORS are completely horrible but ACCIDENTAL. They will be fixed in UNDER A WEEK._**


End file.
